Fire Emblem: A clash between worlds
by Trevisker01
Summary: What happens when worlds collide, time collapses, and one person finds themself in the middle of all of it. Meet a whole band of new characters, as well as old, as someone from our world is faced with the words we all dread; permadeath. They must save the world, and stop from becoming a monster, what some call... A self insert! And where can you get a coke around here, anyways!


Drifting. You feel yourself drifting. Looking around, you only see darkness. Strangely, though all is black, you see every colour. You don't understand how this is possible, but you are too tired to care. Perhaps tired is not the right word, but you felt that your thoughts were marshy, as though you were trying to swim through thick custard.

You laugh that custard was the best word you can think of, and it echoes into nothingness. You question once again this void (void?) that it could echo, though no walls were visible. Looking at yourself, you realise you have a body. A human body. After realising this, you wonder why you wouldn't have a body.

Your body looks farmiliar, but you don't remember doing anything with it.

Faces flash before your eyes, though none of them are yours. One face that stood out was a boy with blue hair. He looked farmiliar and invoked feelings of rebellion and... Homeliness.

You wonder who most of them are. You suppose most of them must be your friends. You wonder if any of them are your parents. You must have parents or you wouldn't be there, right?

You float there for what seems like hours, or minutes, you can't tell, until something pierces the silence. A bolt of dark lightning flashes dangerously in front of you. Something primal is invoked within you. _Fear_. It cuts through you like a dagger, destroying the sense of peace you had maintained before.

Cracks start breaking in the middle of the air. Through it you see many people. None seem farmiliar to you, but some remind you of the boy from before.

Through one crack you see a man with bright blue hair, and next to it another man with blue hair, but he was with a white haired man and a long, blue haired woman. In another you see two people who seem to be twins, and one more an orange haired boy.

The void starts to shake, more lightning bolts seem to appear, none near you, and more cracks, well, crack. You make a motion that brings the word swim to your head. None of it seems to do anything but makes you more tired. You feel yourself being dragged noticeably harder than before to one crack in particular. Inside it you see... Fire. And screams, and sounds of war.

You try to wade away from it, but to no avail. You stop for a second, before being hit, and hard. In your last few moments of consciousness, you see dark electricity running through your body. Your eyes close involuntarily, and you feel peaceful again, before all was dark.

* * *

You awake to trees, you are facing up at them, on your back, but they seem weird to you. Maybe it was how thick it was? Ah, maybe, because it was a smidge too close to that other one. Or perhaps it was the fact it was on fire. It must be because it was on fire. Now, if you remember correctly, there was a procedure to be carried out in moments like this. Water it? Give it a trim? Or maybe run away? Yes, the last one.

Somehow, the thought of using your legs to run seems one hundred percent ridiculous, so you use your arms. Arms are strong, right? Yes, that would be quicker!

* * *

A dark haired boy turns to his companion, a redhead.

"Is that girl doing a handstand in the middle of a warfield?"

"It would seem so, sir."

"Do you think we should help her out? She must know there's a big battle going on! What is she, some kind of ylissean? Surely they are the only ones stupid enough to do something like this?"

"It seems as if she is coming to us, sir." The red haired boy remarked.

"So she is. HELLO! WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" the dark haired one shouted, before having his mouth covered.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "We'll get seen! Besides, she might be on the other side."

"Hello!" The girl announced. After noticing she was not armed, they let down their guard a little. "Do you have any coke? I need something fizzy right now." She said, casually.

"Pardon?" Asked the dark haired boy.

"Or doctor pepper? Pepsi? Anything? No, I don't suppose you would. Not here, anyway."

The two looked completely befuddled by her statement. "Would you care to explain yourself, miss?" Asked the blood haired boy.

She fell to the ground, looking surprised she had run out of energy.

"Would you like me to help you to your feet?" Asked the not so blood haired boy.

"Feet! That's what you stand on! Thankyou." The two boys shared a look. She saw something coming towards the boy with dark hair. An arrow? Before knowing what she was doing, and she jumped in front of him. For her, once again, all faded to black.


End file.
